parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip n Dales Adventures of the Lion King part 15
they take Simba to an oasis and splash water on his face Gadget hes alive Timon you okay kid Simba yeah i guess so Pumbaa you nearly died Chip yes but so see we met Timon and Pumbaa and helped you to safer part of this jungle Timon thats right i saved well Pumbaa helped a little Chip no Timon the rescue rangers also helped Simba thanks for your help and he walks off Timon hey kid where you going Simba nowhere Timon he looks blue Pumbaa i say brownish or gold Gadget Pumbaa what Timon meant by blue was depressed Pumbaa oh hey kid whats eating you Timon nothing hes on the top of chain get it ha ha ha so kid where you from Simba who cares i cant go back Timon are you an outcast thats great so are we Pumbaa whatcha do kid Simba something terrible but i rather not talk about it Timon good we dont wanna hear about it Pumbaa come on Timon anything we can do Simba not unless you can change the past Gadget aww thats terrible poor Simba Pumbaa you know something kid in times like this my buddy Timon says you gotta put your behind in your past Timon no no no Pumbaa i mean Timon amatuer lie down before you hurt yourself you gotta put your past behind you look kid when bad things theres nothing you can do about it right Simba right Timon wrong when the world turns its back on you you turn your back on the world Simba well thats not what i was taught Timon maybe you need a new lesson now repeat after me hakuna matata Dale hakuna mawhat Pumbaa a Hakuna Matata it means no worries suddenly they start singing Timon Hakuna Matata what a wonderful phrase Pumbaa Hakuna Matata aint no passing craze Timon it means no worried for the rest of your days its a problem free philosophy Hakuna Matata Timon Hakuna Matata Dale thats right now you Simba Simba Hakuna Matata Pumbaa its out motto Chip what motto Timon nothing whats a motto with you ha ha ha ha Pumbaa you know kid these words will solve all your problems Timon thats right take Pumbaa for example when he was a young warthog Pumbaa when i was a young warthog Timon very nice Pumbaa thanks Timon he found his aroma lacked a certain appeal her could clear the savannah after every meal Pumbaa im a sensitive soul though i seem thivk skinned and it hurt when my friends never stood downwind and oh the shame Timon he was ashamed Pumbaa thought of changing my name Timon whats in the name and i got downhearted Timon how did it feel Pumbaa everytime i Timon Pumbaa not infront of the kids Pumbaa so sorry and they sing Simba it means no worries for the rest of your days its a problem free pholosophy hakuna matata and they show them the rift of the jungle Timon welcome to our humble home Simba you live here Timon we live anywhere we want Pumbaa yep home is where your rump rest Monty this place looks amazing Simba its beautiful Pumbaa im starved Simba im so hungry i could eat a whole zebra Timon fresh out of zebra Simba any antelope Timon nah ah Simba a hippo Dale well do you at least have any nuts Timon kid if youre going to live with us youre gonna have to eat like us Monty well what do you blokes eat Timon hey this looks like a good spot to rest and get some grub Chip did you say grub and they eat them Simba eww gross Timon taste like chicken Pumbaa slimy yet satisfying Timon they are rare delicaies mmm and he crunces them Timon pipquant with pleasent crunch Pumbaa youll love it kid no rules no responsibiltes and best of all no worries Timon well kid Simba oh well hakuna matata he slirps it Simba slimy yet satisfying Timon thats it and they walk a bridge and Simba grows up Simba it means no worries for the rest of your days Monty its a problem free philosophy hakuna matata and they walk into the jungle Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs